The Grate Room
by B3B3 Lik You
Summary: A WhatIf OneShot. Finding out your parents aren't perfect is rough. It's even worse to find out they don't even love each other. This little princess is about to stumble upon something she wasn't quite ready to handle.


Disclaimer: Everything is the property of

one **T. Pierce**. I make no profit off of this

piece of fantasy fiction.

The Grate Room

_a 'what if' story by b3b3 lik you_

The Grate Room is a sanctuary for all who enter, except eavesdroppers. For as much as they enjoy themselves hearing other people's sorrows, they always get their just desserts. For you never know whether you'll like what you hear in the Grate Room or not. You can seldom tell what piece of information will bring your world crashing down around your very own ears.

* * *

_'Words and hearts should be handled with care for when words are spoken and hearts are broken, they are the hardest things to repair'_

_**Langston Hughes**_

* * *

A lazy summer sun shone into the sixth floor library of Tortall's royal palace, falling on the dusty shelves and giving the entire room a cozy feel. Princess Lianna of Conte, Trebond and Olau was finding the library altogether too cozy and had nearly fallen asleep. Her head lolled behind her etiquette text and within minutes she would be snoring. Lianna's younger sisters and her prim brother felt their own eyelids droop but their will stopped them from following Lianna's suit. The royal etiquette master droned on and on about the proprieties of a young royal, oblivious to the lack of attention he was receiving from his disciples. Lianna shifted the weight ofher head from oneelbow to the other, finding no interest in deciphering the difference of greetings paid to a duke as opposed to a lord or earl by a Tortallan royal. Honestly, if she wasn't a Princess she wouldn't even need to be taking these awful private lessons. All the other pages weren't required to wear a proper gown once a week and come up to the sixth floor library just to pretend to hear some extra nonsense from etiquette master. However, it was worth it to be able to train for her knighthood. Lianna's mother had argued and haggled long and hard with her father to get his official permission to allow Lianna to train for knighthood. Lianna had jumped all over herself with joy when she heard that her father had approved -but only on the condition that she and her siblings come together once a week like proper royalty to learn how to act like proper royalty. Though the eldest Tortallan princess strongly disliked these classes, she bore with them for, as far as she saw, they were a small price to pay on the rode to glory. 

"Princess Lianna?" etiquette master's voice suddenly broke through her drowsiness.

Lianna straightened her head and blinked her eyes open dismally.

"Princess, do you have an answer?" etiquette master demanded, tersely.

"Uh...," Lianna scowled as she noticed the smirk across Edward's face. Of course her perfect brother knew the answer. Perfectly smug that is. Edward had, upon his birth, received both his father's charm, looks, self-restraint, regal demeanor and, unfortunately, his arrogance, which was multiplied tenfold in his son. Often times the palace nobles called him 'Little Jonathan' which a touch bit kinder than what the servingmen and women called him: 'Arrogant Jonathan'.

"My dear," started etiquette master with a frown, "Don't tell me..you dosed off again?"

"No, master," Lianna said, innocently.

"Then pray tell me the answer to my question," etiquette master ordered, eyes narrowing to mere slits.

Lianna blushed a red brighter than her hair and stayed silent. She could practically hear Edward and the twins wreath with silent laughter.

"I see," etiquette master pressed his lips together, "Perhaps we should talk of how a royal should stay attentive to those who speak to them? You see, it is the utmosttaboo to..."

Lianna's mind drifted away from etiquette master's speech as fast as it had come into it. She wearily rubbed her eyes, realizing thather habits were catching up with her. For the a while now, Lianna had been staying up late nights to watch the most delicious scenes. It had started just over a year ago when her mother's temper had exploded and she'd been sent to bed early. Grumpy in the fussy bed chambers she so disliked, Lianna had fidgeted and stumbled across a false wall. After much investigation, she'd realized thatthe hollowed-out space could be opened simply by unsheathing a decorative sword nearby. The dark tunnel looming ahead of her had been too tempting to resist at the time. She'd entered the narrow tunnel like a blind woman, letting the walls on either side be her guide. After a good five minute walk where she followed so many twists and turns that she'd lost count, she'd come on a dimmed light. Upon closer inspection she realized it was an intricate grate that showed a decorated room below. Lianna pressed her face on the grate, barely registering the room. The palace housed so many rooms that even she didn't know them all. The princess had instantly become bored of the grate and the room, she really didn't need to see another finely furnished palace chamber. Mithros knew that she had seen enough of those in her eleven years to last her a lifetime. To her great dismay, however, she realized that this great labyrinth of tunnels was all just one single tunnel leading to this one single space. But why create such an interesting pathway if you weren't going to use it for something exciting like a passage out of the palace in times of dangeror even one to the kitchens for a midnight snack?

Just as Lianna prepared to toss up her arms and head back to her room, she heard a noise from beneath her. In a second her face was pressed so hard against the grate that she was sure its design was cutting into her skin. The brass door to the room below opened and in came Lady Rosaline, wife of Lord Kyreth, followed by-why she was followed by her servingman! Lianna quirked up a surprised eyebrow, her fascination rising like a wave. Everyone knew Lady Rosaline was infamous for her contempt for her servingmen and women, yet here she was hanging about with one for some bizarre reason. She expected some sort of conversation to follow their entrance, but one did not. Within seconds Lady Rosaline and her servingman were pressing their bodies together, their mouths barely coming up for a breath. Shock took Lianna's breath away and it was all she could do not to gasp. A fine lady of Tortall consorting with a servingman? The princess was not one for scandal, but Mithros! The uproar ensuing this scene would be monsterous. Lianna peeked once more at Lady Rosaline and her servingman and quickly fled the tunnel before she saw something truely inappropriate. Coming out of the darkened passage, she began to breath normally once again. She sheathed the play-sword once again and heard a gentle rumble as the wall slid over the empty space.

Lianna noticed her pale, boggled reflection in her unused vanity and let out a snort of laughter. It was not proper royal behavior to giggle about something so disasterous, but the princess just could not contain her amusement. To think of snobby Rosaline and her servingman was almost too satisfying. For a brief moment Lianna thought about telling her mother about what she'd seen so the two of them could disect Lady Rosaline's hypocritical behavior, but she decided against it. Queen Alanna had little to no tolerance for gossip, even when it was about people she despised. Her mother was practical and sensible; not one for ladies' idle chatter.

'_No_,' Lianna thought, '_This will be my little secret._'

And so it was. Every night since Lianna had been passing into the tunnel, hoping for another glimpse of others' shameful secrets. She had yet to be disappointed for every night something arose. One evening her godfather, Gareth of Naxen, had been in there writing atrocious love poems to his pretty wife, Lady Cythera. Another night, the latest young belle of nobility had entered the room and re-adjusted the small tufts of cotton she used to volumize her bosom! It seemed near everyone in the palace entered the grate room to do things they otherwise wouldn't be caught deaddoing. Sometimes Lianna felt guilty while invading their sanctuary, but the guilt was quickly washed away with her interest in what was going on. She wasn't much into gossip herself, but she couldn't deny that it was entertaining. After all, who was it hurting? She wasn't planning on telling a soul what she'd seen.

* * *

Lianna hummed softly to herself as she headed off to dinner with her family. Unlike preceeding royal families, Lianna's ate dinner alone in private, away from the prying eyes of the mess hall. This was another deal her mother had to make with her father for permission for her knighthood. Once a week, she had to eat dinner like a proper lady with her family. This, Lianna had to admit, wasn't a every bad compromise. She rather liked seeing her mother and father properly once a week. 

Just as she was arriving at the private dining room,she felt both her younger sisters squeeze between her legs, as bothblack-haired twins racedto get there first. Princesses Millenia and Catherine of Conte, Trebond and Olau were about the most spoiled, prissy pair of little girls that Lianna had ever met. Often times she wondered who were the worse of the bunch, stiff, smug Edward or the chatterbox twins.

As the girls slipped into the room, she glimpsed her father talking to Edward before the door closed again. Immediately she felt a rush of pride. It was never lost on her that her father was a king and everything a king ought to be. Handsome, brave, and fair-most of the time.

A servingman opened the door for her and curtly bowed. Lianna gave him a nod and greeted first her father, then her siblings. To her great disappointment her mother had not yet arrived.

"Where is Mama?" Lianna ventured settling down in a chair beside Edward.

Was it just her or had her father's smile just stiffened? However, his reply was just as graceful as usual, "I don't know, dear, but I'm sure she'll be along soon."

Millenia and Catherine glared at each other through violet slits as they fought for their father's attention and Lianna was content just to listen to his comforting voice. His voice was like music to her ears with high notes and low notes. People always talked of how he could've charmed wood if he'd wanted. The dribble of conversation carried on for about two more minutes before Lianna's mother arrived. Her red hair was straggling out of its bun and there was a smudgeon of dirt on her cheek, but she looked lovely all in the same-in her own way. Lianna smiled at her, happily. Everyone always said she was her mother's daughter. They looked alike too, except Lianna had inherited her father's sapphire orbs instead of her mother's violet ones. Suddenly dinner seemed the perfect place to be; for between her caring, reckless, lioness of a mother and her soft but fierce father, she was as safe as anyone could ever hope to be.

However, she failed to notice the appraising look her father gave her mother. Alanna settled down into the chair across from Jonathan and took a sip of thespirits. This time, Lianna noticed that their eyes didn't meet. In fact, her mother had barely said a hello to her father.

"How's your day been kits?" she smilingly asked her children.

Four cracked voices broke out at once, desiring to be heard first and groping at the chance to spend up the little time they spent with their mother.

"I ousted Fenrir of Malorie's Peak and Sir Douglass said-"

"Oh, but Mama, may I go please? Everyone says that anyone who's anyone is going-"

"I found books one and two in Corus but-"

"And Dilcey says mine is much prettier than Millenia's-"

Alanna laughed, happily, making the young prince and princesses glow. Their mother's laugh was infectous and they relished in it. Lianna didn't think she had ever loved her more, for Alanna was the very symbol of simplicity and security.

"Out late, Alanna?" her father's question broke over his children, his voice losing its musical quality.

The children went silent. They daren't interrupt their high strung parents.

"Yes. I went riding with a few squires," her mother replied, icily. She wasn't half so good at concealing her feelings as her father. Lianna gulped, realizing something must be off. Both her parents seemed to be in a mood.

"I see," Jonathan pursed his lips, disapprovingly, "I'd kindly ask you to request my permission before you go off scavenging with a bunch of ruffian men."

Alanna's eyes flashed dangerously, reminding all in the room that she was the renowed Lioness and Queen of Tortall, "They're only _boys_, Jonathan. Don't tell me your jealous of boys?"

"Boys like George of Pirate's Swooop?" her father demanded quietly, the color in his face brightening.

Lianna's mind faintly recalled a scruffy man with a big nose. What had Baron George of Pirate's Swoop to do with anything?

Alanna's mouth dropped open, and she eyed the children as if making Jonathan aware of their prescence. "Don't even say his name. He has nothing to do with this. And anything you heard, I've heard ten times worse about you."

Jonathan huffed and Lianna felt his well-hidden pride come out, "Well I never. What you're saying is pure ludicrous and if you weren't Queen you would likely be thrown in the dungeons for a comment like that."

"Better a dungeon than in here with you," Alanna retorted, rising from her seat quickly and leaving the room just as the servingmen came out with the first course of dinner.

Lianna paled, hardly believing she'd witnessed such a scene between her precious parents. They almost never argued and whenever they did, it had almost always been good-naturedly. In fact, last time she'd seen them argue like that, it had been over her own knighthood.

Jonathan looked stricken as he realized his pallid faced children looked terrified. He tried a weak effortto smile at them, "Don't worry. Your mother and I were only upset over a little something beforehand and it seems to have broken over into dinner. I'm sorry. Everything's fine."

Millenia and Catherine who held their father inhigher regardthan Mithros, took his words to be the absolute truth. Lianna was more skeptical and she studied Edward'sexpression and realized that his fifteen-year-old face was full of disbelief. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The rest of dinner was eaten with few words, except for gibberish from Millenia or Catherine to which her father replied softly, though he sounded distracted. Edward and Lianna ate little and said even less.

Not suprisingly, dinner ended swiftly and Jonathan bade them all good night and left the room before any of them had a chance to reciprocate. Millenia and Catherine's servingmaid, Lily, led them away to bed. At least those were two minds that would sleep restfully tonight.

Lianna gave Edward a murmured good night and rushed to her room to think about what she'd just seen. Would her parents be fine by morning? Oh, she couldn't stand it if they acted this way towards one another for a moment longer. Neither could she stand lying on her bed thinking about it a moment longer. If only to distract herself, she got up in her white night gown and went to thehollow wall. Thank the Great Mother Goddess that she was a girl and therefore didn't have to share a bed chamber with any other pages.

Stealthy as a sniper, she unsheated the sword and heard the familiar rumble as the wall slid aside to reveal the passage. Her sweet secret. She only prayed there'd be some form of entertainment in their this early in the evening. She entered, realizing that she had grown an awful lot since the first time she'd discovered the tunnel. It seemed smaller now that she was older, but she still came to it for amusement and solace.

Ahead of her, the grate glared brightly in the otherwise dark tunnel. She reached it and to her disappointment realized that no one was down there. By the Black God! This was the first time she'd really needed something funny to distract her.

"I wish anyone would come in. Anyone," Lianna breathed.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened. The princess felt her heart pump with a familiar anticipation; but then it stopped entirely when she realized that it was her mother and father coming in through those doors. They looked out of sorts in this room, with their unknowing dignity and perfection. Every bone in Lianna's body begged her to return to her room. This was not for her to see. But, curiosity stopped her.

'_Curiosity killed the cat_,' the back of her mind warned.

Lianna watched as her father locked the door behind him and turned around, apprehensively. "Alanna, what happened today at dinner was a mistake on our parts. The children-"

"You think I don't already know that?" Alanna cried, her voice uncharacteristically shrill, "I didn't want the children to witness that any more than you did."

Jonathan leaned against the door and sighed as she watched her pace across the room, "We can't let that happen ever, ever again. Any problems we have we keep to ourselves and resolve on our own time."

Alanna groaned, "That's the problem, don't you see? We never even _acknowledge_ problems in this marriage!"

"Some things are better left unsaid," Jonathan responded, coldly. His body language was hostile and there not a bit of sunshine in him.

"Like what?" the Lioness demanded, her eyes steely.

Jonathan mouth worked before his brain so that his words came out harsh, "Like we are the two most different people that ever were seen! Like we each have extremely different beliefs when it comes to how to raise our children or even what horse to ride! Like weargue now more than everover the silliest things!Like-like, do we even still care for each other?"

Lianna breathed in sharply. She couldn't quite believe her father had said those words. Could her immaculate parents be idols for anything other than perfection in amarriage filled with silent love and devotion?

Alanna seemed to be trying to ignore his last comment and instead replied to another, "What do you mean 'how to raise our children'? I complied to almost everything you wanted in the children, except for Lianna's knighthood and I had to fight to coax you into that!"

"You only did so because any young royal that participates in training must have the official permission of the king! Don't even pretend you give a damn if I reallyapproved or not!" Jonathan spit out his words.

"I can't even believe you!" Alanna thundered, "I gave up my whole life as I knew it to be with you! If only because I loved you!"

"Don't play that card. I would've given up my throne for you if you'd asked me!" Jonathan snapped, "And all you love now is darling Baron George! I know you've been to see him in Corus multiple times without my permission-"

"Don't even! Don't even!" Alanna's voice was a frightening shriek now, "You know we're just friends! If we had anything, it was ruined when I married _you! _He doesn't love me a smidget anymore."

Lianna's mother's voice broke down at the last bit and she blinked away hot tears. Her father seemed to calm down a bit in the silence that followed and asked, gently, with all the strength he could muster, "Do you still love him?"

Lianna heard her mother's harsh breathing and thena simple, "I don't even know, Jon."

"Do you still love me?"

Lianna held her breath and prayed.

The wait was excruciating. Jonathan asked again, more firmly, "_Do you still love me?_"

"Not in the way you deserve," Alanna choked out, looking mortified with herself.

Suddenly she broke down, sobbing as she'd never sobbed before and repeating over and over again, "It was a mistake. It was all a big mistake..." Jonathan was at her side in a moment, settling her down on a stuffed love seat for two with his arms around her. He was whispering something in her ear, trying to calm her nerves. He didn't look too good himself. His whole body was rigid with arealization that he wasn't sure he wanted. His face was striken by a truth almost too horrible to bear.

Lianna had to look away from it all before her own heart broke even more. She wanted to run down there and shake her parents senseless. How could they say such things to each other? Of course they loved each other! Like should be with like and they were so much alike that they were blind to it. They each had their arrogance, their temper, and their glory. Why, they were the best sovereigns that Tortall had seen in a good many years.

She felt her heart beating and wondered if the sound could reach all the way to her parents. She desperately wanted to seek the comfort of her room and her feathered bed. However, she threw her wits together and glanced out the grate once more.

Alanna had her tear-streaked face balanced on the nook between Jonathan's shoulder and head. He rubbed her back, comfortingly. His chest rose and fell as he respired deeply.

"I'm so sorry," Alanna mumbled once more and he hushed her.

"It's as much my fault as it is yours," he stated, "I should've known you weren't meant for this sort of a life. You weren't destined to be Queen."

"I wanted to do it for you so bad," Alanna placed a small hand over his larger one, "But we've messed up. I've ruined my chances with George and you've..."

"Never mind that," he shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant, "We'll be fine. I still love you. You're my dearest friend."

Alanna lifted her head off his shoulders and squared her own, "I love you enough to make this work too. If you're willing."

"Even if I wasn't willing, I've made my bed so now I have to lie in it," Jonathan jeered at his ownself, "For the children."

"For the children," Alanna echoed, deathlessly.

She looked at him for a moment and he looked at her toobefore saying, "Now kiss me and let's leave."

For a second Lianna thought her mother would likely knock the living daylights out of her father for a comment as shocking as that in a moment like this. Instead, she gave him a sarcastic smile and kissed him ever so softly on his lips.

* * *


End file.
